UNE NUIT SOMBRE ET HUMIDE
by vinou
Summary: OS/Une nuit durant laquelle Bella va vivre une expérience complètement inattendue! Ruelle sombre, un inconnu, peur panique, ...plaisir! OCC/AH/ADULTE THEME
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à toi, oui, toi!**_

_** Toi qui viens mettre ton nez par curiosité, ..ou non sur cette page!**_

_**Ne fais pas marchine arrière, laisses toi guider, ai confiaaance!**_

_**Bon, trève de plaisanteries! Voici mes premiers pas en tant qu'auteur. Ca fait un bon bout de temps maintenant que je navigue sur FF, et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me lancer. (sûrement un coup de folie!lol)**_

_**Je dois tout de même vous prévenir que le contenu de cet OS peut vous choquer, car le lemon y est acidulé! C'est un Thème pour Adultes, et s'adresse à un publique averti, donc si vous n'êtes pas majeur ou que pour vous BDSM signifie Bisounours Douillet, Souple et Moelleux, passez votre chemin!**_

_** Vous voilà prévenu, je ne veux aucune plainte!lol**_

_**Bien évidement, ai-je besoin de vous dire que les personnages de cet OS appartiennent à SM, et que je me charge juste de les ficeler, et les baillonner au gré de mes envies!^^**_

_**Je remercie au passage ma chouchoups qui a bien voulu jouer la bêta, et mes UPPG d'amour qui m'ont beaucoup encouragé!**_

_**Gros bisous au TPA's ainsi qu'à Dodo, Gégé, Pounine, Nathy et Ninie qui ont joué les cobayes!**_

_**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas!**_

* * *

Je marchais le long des ruelles sombres et humides de Seattle. Il était prés de 21h et je venais juste de finir ma journée à la boutique des Newton, où je suis, en plus d'un an, devenue une experte en vente d'équipement de pêche, chasse, et matériel de camping.

Un comble pour une fille comme moi, qui a du mal à aligner un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis étudiante en littérature, et ma bourse d'étude me permet tout juste de payer mon loyer. De plus, mes parents n'ayant pas de gros moyens, je suis obligée de travailler pour mes dépenses alimentaires et personnelles.

Quand je suis arrivée à Seattle, il y a de ça quinze mois, j'ai trouvé un job à la bibliothèque de l'université. Autant vous dire que c'était le travail idéal pour une mordue de littérature comme moi. Seulement, je m'étais fait virer deux semaines après avoir été embauchée car j'avais refusé de me faire sauter par Eric, mon supérieur. Un connard de première, qui n'a d'autre choix que d'abuser de son pouvoir sur ses employées pour réussir à tirer son coup.

Je continuais mon chemin qui me ramenait à mon petit appartement, perdue dans mes pensées. Je remontais un peu plus le col de ma veste, afin de me protéger de la morsure du froid précoce de cette fin octobre.

La nuit et le froid avaient contribué à vider les rues de la moindre âme qui vive. Les seuls sons que je percevais étaient ceux de mes pas qui claquaient sur le trottoir humide, ainsi que le souffle des bouches d'égout qui crachaient des nuages de vapeur.

Je regardais ma montre.

_Pfff, j'avais des plans pour la soirée, et j'espère que ces heures supplémentaires improvisées n'auront pas tout foutu à l'eau ! Putain de Mike qui m'a obligé à faire la fermeture pour tenter une nouvelle fois de baiser Jessica !_

C'est alors que j'entendis des pas résonner derrière moi, et le bruit caractéristique d'une canette dans laquelle on aurait shooté. Je sursautais, et jetais un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus mon épaule en accélérant ma marche. Je ne vis personne, mais une désagréable impression d'être observée m'envahie. Je marchais plus rapidement, en me retournant de temps en temps pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne derrière moi. J'entendais des bruits de pas dans mon dos, mais il n'y avait toujours personne en vue. La panique commença à m'envahir, et je commençais à courir, en tournant dans une petite ruelle que je savais être un raccourci pour rejoindre une avenue plus fréquentée de la ville.

La ruelle était vraiment sombre, et remplie de vapeur, ce qui donnait une ambiance lugubre. Je ralentis automatiquement ma course et continuais en essayant d'ignorer le frisson qui parcourait mon dos.

D'un coup, un autre bruit de cannette se fit entendre. Je me retournais aussitôt.

-_**AAAAHHHH**_** !** Je ne pus empêcher un cri de panique sortir de mes lèvres, alors que ma respiration se faisait plus haletante.

C'est alors que je sentis un corps se presser dans mon dos, des bras m'enserrer, et une main me bâillonner. Je criais de plus belle malgré la main qui me rendait muette, je me débattis, et me mis à hyper ventiler. Je sentis mes forces m'abandonner, et des points noir se mirent à troubler ma vue.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La première chose que je ressentis quand j'ouvris les yeux fut de la douleur. Mes bras étaient endoloris et contractés, pour cause, j'étais allongée sur une table, complètement nue, les bras liés au dessus de la tête. Mes jambes n'étaient pas attachées, et pendaient à l'extrémité de la table. Derrière mes genoux, passait une barre qui avait été fixée de façon à me maintenir les jambes largement ouvertes.

A la réalisation de mon impuissance, mon cœur s'emballa, et la panique me fit haleter.

_Putain, Bella, respire calmement, et essaie de comprendre ce qui t'arrive._

_Essayer de comprendre ce qui m'arrive ? Mais je le sais, j'ai été enlevée par un détraqué qui va m'égorger pour me donner en offrande, ou je ne sais pas quelle connerie !_

Je décidais de me calmer pour regarder autour de moi. J'étais dans une petite pièce sombre, sans fenêtre, éclairée uniquement par des dizaines de bougies. Sur ma gauche il y avait un lit à baldaquin King size recouvert de draps en satin mordorés. Au pied de celui-ci se trouvait un petit banc rembourré, un peu plus loin il y avait une immense croix en métal sur laquelle je percevais des menottes à chaque extrémité.

_Mon Dieu ! Je suis tombée sur un adepte de la torture ! _

Sur ma droite se trouvait une commode avec six tiroirs, à coté il y avait une porte, et dans l'angle droit de la pièce, se trouvait un équipement High Tech qui diffusait une musique d'ambiance.

D'un coup j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir vers le mur que je ne pouvais pas voir et des pas s'avancer dans ma direction. Je retins mon souffle d'appréhension en attendant de voir le visage du monstre qui m'avait enlevé.

Un homme grand et bien bâtit s'avança vers la commode, et en fouilla les tiroirs. Il me tournait le dos, sans même se préoccuper de moi. Il sortit plusieurs objets que je ne distinguais pas, et referma les tiroirs. Puis il alla vers la chaine Hifi, et changea la musique pour en mettre une plus sensuelle.

J'étais tellement choquée par l'appréhension et son attitude désinvolte, que j'en restais muette.

Quand il eut fini ses préparatifs, il s'avança vers moi, et me fit face, en m'observant intensément.

Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, un nez droit, une mâchoire carrée, une bouche charnue, des cheveux aux reflets cuivrés savamment désordonnés, et des yeux, …des yeux d'un vert émeraude qui donnaient l'envie de s'y plonger.

Son corps n'avait rien à envier aux fameuses statues grecques. Mes yeux glissaient sur son torse de marbre, et détaillaient chacun de ses muscles sculptés. Mon regard descendit sur la ligne parfaite de ses abdominaux, et suivit le V qui menait droit à la ceinture de son pantalon.

Il portait un pantalon en cuir noir qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses et ses cuisses musclées, et ne laissait aucun doute quant à la taille de son anatomie.

Quand il prit conscience de mon trouble, un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres sensuelles et ce mouvement me fit reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Des milliers de questions percutèrent mon esprit et sortirent de ma bouche instantanément.

-_**Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Relâchez-moi. Pourquoi vous m'avez attaché ? Et pourquoi, je suis toute nue ? Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire ? Je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas.**_

_**Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, vous vous êtes trompé de personne, je n'ai pas d'argent. Relâchez-moi, et je vous promets que je ne dirai rien à personne.**_

Son regard se durcit.

-_**La ferme Isabella**_** !** dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

Je me tus instantanément, coupée dans mon élan par son autorité, et le manque de souffle dû à mon monologue.

_Mais…il vient de m'appeler par mon prénom !_

-_**Co…Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom**_** ?** Et là, je fus submergée par une colère violente et une peur panique.

- _**Relâchez-moi**_** ! **Hurlais-je._**Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, je n'ai rien à vous donner !**_ Dis-je en me débattant.

Puis son sourire en coin réapparu.

-_**Détrompes-toi Isabella, tu as beaucoup à donner et tout ce que je veux de toi est là, merveilleusement exposé devant moi**_. Dit-il d'une voix de prédateur.

Je me figeai.

- _**Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie**__._

-_**Sois rassurée, Isabella. Bien que t'entendre me supplier sonne merveilleusement bien à mes oreilles, je ne veux que ton plaisir**_. Dit-il d'une voix assurée.

-_**Quoi ?**_ Demandais-je complètement perdue.

-_**Oui. Ce soir, je promets de te faire perdre tout contrôle. Tu vas vivre l'expérience la plus intense de toute ta vie. Dis-toi que jusqu'à présent, tu croyais savoir ce qu'est un orgasme, mais ce soir tu vas réellement le découvrir**_.

Ses yeux étaient devenus noir de désir. Après sa révélation, ma peur disparue, et même si l'appréhension subsistait, je me détendis légèrement.

Puis il se dirigea vers la commode, prit un objet que je ne distinguais toujours pas, et revint vers moi.

-_**Maintenant Isabella, je ne veux plus t'entendre. Ressens.**_ Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il brandit enfin l'objet qu'il venait de prendre devant moi, une lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux.

C'était une balle en plastique noir sur laquelle étaient fixées des lanières en cuir.

Je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille.

-_**Qu'est ce…**_ Dés que j'ouvris la bouche il m'enfonça la balle dans la bouche, et me souleva légèrement la tête pour attacher les lanières dans ma nuque.

Je me sentais encore plus impuissante et je me débattis, envahie par la panique.

- _**Calme-toi, Isabella.**_ Dit-il en se retournant vers la commode, comme si il s'attendait à ma réaction.

Il revint avec un flacon d'huile parfumée, en versa une petite quantité dans ses mains, et les frictionna entre elles pour chauffer le liquide.

Une douce odeur de fraise emplie la pièce.

Il pausa ses mains sur les miennes qu'il massa consciencieusement, puis les déplaça sur mes avants bras, mes bras, mes épaules… Je fermais les yeux de soulagement, sentant mes muscles endoloris se détendre. La sensation était merveilleuse. Il descendit ensuite ses mains le long de mes côtes, et autour de ma poitrine. Il malaxa simultanément mes seins et fit rouler chacun de mes tétons entre ses doigts experts.

Je rougis à l'idée qu'un parfait inconnu puisse me toucher de façon aussi intime, mais cette pensée s'évanouie aussitôt que mon corps réagit à ses caresses.

Il déplaça ses caresses sur mon ventre, mes hanches, le haut de mes cuisses, mes genoux, et descendit ses massages jusqu'à mes pieds qu'il massa un peu plus longuement.

J'étais entièrement détendue. Huileuse, mais détendue. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés, aux limbes du sommeil. Si bien, que je ne l'avais pas entendu se déplacer.

D'un coup, je sentis mes jambes se soulever, tractées par la barre qui me maintenait les genoux écartés.

J'ouvris les yeux, alarmée.

Il avait passé une corde dans un anneau situé au milieu de la barre, et tirait dessus pour replier mes jambes sur mon ventre.

Je devais ressembler à un crapaud sur le dos, j'avais honte. Je n'avais jamais été autant exposée, et mon corps se tendit d'appréhension.

Il le sentit.

-_**Détend-toi Isabella, je te promets que je ne vais pas te faire de mal, juste du bien.**_

Il reprit alors de l'huile dans ses mains, et massa l'arrière de mes cuisses, et descendit jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il malaxa avec dévotion.

Je sentis l'excitation monter malgré moi, et couler de ma féminité.

Puis il remonta ses mains vers celle-ci.

Il passa ses doigts huileux sur mon clitoris, entre chacun de mes plis, descendit le long de ma fente, entre mes fesses, jusqu'à mon anus.

Il se redressa pour me regarder dans les yeux tout en continuant de faire de petits massages circulaires autour de mon petit trou.

-_**Je vais te faire connaitre le plaisir par tous tes trous, et le bonheur d'être remplis des deux cotés.**_

_Non !_

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, et je criais dans mon bâillon.

Son sourire se répandit sur son visage.

-_**Ne t'en fait pas Isabella, tu vas adorer ça, et je vais prendre le temps de bien te préparer.**_

Il se mit à genou, et je ne pouvais voir de lui que sa tête au niveau de mon sexe.

Il se pencha, et lécha mes plis en remontant vers mon clitoris. Je gémis. Il commença à titiller mon petit paquet de nerf avec sa langue. Il le suça, le mordilla alors qu'il inséra deux doigts dans mon vagin. Les allers-retours de ses doigts, et le travail de sa bouche m'électrisaient.

Alors que ma jouissance s'intensifiait, je le sentis pousser un doigt dans mon rectum. Je criai plus sous l'effet de la surprise. La sensation, bien qu'inhabituelle, n'était pas vraiment désagréable.

A l'écoute des réactions de mon corps, il continua sa douce torture, et inséra un deuxième doigt dans mon derrière.

Je grognai, car ça devint douloureux.

-_**Détends –toi.**_ Dit-il alors qu'il s'activa d'avantage sur mon clitoris, pendant qu'il entama de lent va et vient dans mon rectum. Il fit tourner ses doigts et les écarta pour élargir l'intrusion.

La douleur se mêla au plaisir et je gémis. Il accéléra son travail, encouragé par mes gémissements.

Puis il courba les doigts dans mon vagin, pour venir masser mon point G. J'hurlais, foudroyée par le plaisir, ruant mes hanches vers lui pour intensifier son contact. Je sentis l'orgasme intense qui se construisait progressivement depuis le début de ma torture, me submerger et m'envoyer des décharges le long de ma colonne.

Il retira ses doigts et lapa ma fente pour la nettoyer du jus de ma jouissance.

-_**Mmmh, tu as vraiment un goût délicieux Isabella.**_

Quand il eut fini, il se redressa et passa par la porte à coté de la commode qui, étant donné le bruit d'eau que j'entendais, devait dissimuler un cabinet de toilette.

Il revint complètement nu, se positionna à coté de ma tête, et se pencha pour défaire mon bâillon.

J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, tellement j'étais groggy par mon orgasme.

Je tournais la tête vers lui et vis son imposante érection.

-_**Suce.**_ Me dit-il en passant la main derrière ma nuque pour attirer mon visage à sa verge, et me la presser contre mes lèvres.

J'ouvris automatiquement la bouche, et commença à coulisser sur sa longueur. Malgré mes liens, je pus pivoter mes épaules afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à sa queue.

Sa main dans ma nuque me donnait un rythme autoritaire qui m'excita, et je pris plaisir à me délecter de sa douceur. Il ferma les yeux, et gémit en resserrant sa poigne sur mes cheveux à l'arrière de ma nuque.

Je m'appliquais à la tâche, voulant obtenir sa jouissance. J'étais bien trop excitée par la situation pour penser que cet homme m'avait enlevé quelques heures plutôt.

Il grogna de plus en plus fort.

-_**Stop !**_ Dit-il en tirant ma tête en arrière pour sortir son sexe de ma bouche. _**Pas comme ça, je veux te donner du plaisir, et je veux t'entendre.**_

Il revint se positionner devant mon sexe, agrippa mes hanches, et me pénétra violement.

-_**AAAAh !**_ Mon vagin était ultrasensible, et le plaisir fut instantané.

Il m'envoyait de violents coups de rein, et nos peaux claquaient à chaque rencontre de nos bassins.

Une de ses mains vint pincer fortement mon téton gauche, alors que l'autre stimula mon clitoris.

-_**Hiiiii ! Ouiii !**_ Mon vagin se resserra autour de sa longueur, et je me cambrais alors que mon deuxième orgasme me frappait.

Il agrippa de nouveau mes hanches pour intensifier ses poussées et éjacula au fond de mon ventre après quelques va et vient. Puis il s'effondra sur moi, haletant.

Il reprit vite contenance, alors que j'étais complètement somnolente, épuisée par le plaisir qu'il m'avait donné.

Il se redressa, vint détacher mes poignets, et la corde qui tirait sur la barre entre mes jambes. Laissant cette dernière en place, il me prit dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'au lit.

J'étais comme un pantin entre ses mains, à peine consciente de ce qu'il se passait.

Il m'allongea sur le ventre, et positionna une espèce de gros traversin en cuir sous mon ventre. J'étais encore une fois complètement exposée, les fesses en l'air, et les jambes toujours largement écartées.

-_**Ne bouge pas.**_ Dit-il avant de s'éloigner de moi.

Même si je l'avais voulu, j'en étais incapable. Plus aucun, muscle ne répondait, j'étais vidée de toute énergie. Mes yeux étaient fermés, et le contact du drap en satin contre ma joue était si confortable que j'eue envie de dormir.

Je fus vaguement consciente du matelas qui s'enfonçait sous son poids quand il revint dans le lit.

Je sentis soudain qu'il passait une serviette humide tout le long de ma vulve qui coulait de sa semence.

D'un coup je sentis sa bouche sur mon clitoris qu'il suça violement.

-_**Mmmmh, ooohh !**_ Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, l'intensité du plaisir que j'éprouvais était presque insupportable.

Alors qu'il me suçait toujours, il présenta un truc dur à l'entrée de mon vagin, et le poussa doucement à l'intérieur. Il le fit entrer et sortir à plusieurs reprises. Puis, avant de le laisser complètement enfoncé dans mon antre, j'entendis un clic, et de douces vibrations se propagèrent dans mon bas ventre.

-_**Mmmmh !**_ C'était tellement bon.

Il se mit alors à genou derrière moi et fit couler un liquide tiède sur mes fesses, qu'il répandit précautionneusement, en insistant sur mon anus.

Il glissa un doigt dans mon trou, rapidement suivit par un deuxième. Cette fois-ci, la douleur fut minime, largement dépassée par le plaisir que me procuraient ses doigts, et le vibro.

Je gémissais.

Après plusieurs allers-retours de ses doigts, il les retira doucement et intensifia les vibrations du jouet dans mon vagin.

Il agrippa mes poignets, et tira sur mes bras de façon à ce qu'ils soient tendus vers l'arrière. La traction qu'il exerçait couplée au traversin sous mon ventre, et à la barre entre mes jambes, m'immobilisait en position bien cambrée.

Une fois sa prise assurée, je sentis sa verge pousser contre mon anus, et rentrer progressivement. Le calibre de sa queue était largement supérieur à celui de ses doigts, et l'étirement qu'elle exerçait sur les parois de mon rectum autrement plus douloureux.

-_**Nooon, arrêtez, ça fait mal !**_ Pleurnichai-je, en me débattant.

-_**Chuuut, Isabella, détends –toi. Une fois que je serais au fond, ça ira mieux.**_ Il raffermit sa prise sur mes bras, ce qui le fit rentrer un peu plus profondément.

-_**Aaah !**_ Sanglotai-je.

Il continua sa lente progression, faisant fi de mes protestations.

Une fois arrivé au fond, il s'immobilisa pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à sa présence. Je me sentais remplie et élargie de tous les cotés. Il lâcha un de mes poignets, et augmenta une nouvelle fois l'intensité du vibromasseur. Puis il vint pincer mon clitoris alors qu'il commençait de lents va et vient.

-_**Oooh !**_ Cette fois-ci, même si la douleur n'avait pas disparu, le plaisir était de retour.

Je gémissais, le plaisir augmentant progressivement alors qu'il accéléra la cadence.

-_**Mmmh, oh oui !**_

Je l'entendis grogner et il tracta mes bras pour s'aider à pousser plus loin en moi.

Je sentis mon orgasme monter en puissance dans le creux de mes reins et je me cambrais d'avantage, poussant ma croupe vers lui pour augmenter la sensation.

J'hurlais ma jouissance.

Je n'aurai jamais cru que le sexe anal puisse être aussi intense.

Il me lâcha les poignets pour s'agripper à mes hanches et me balancer des coups de reins incontrôlés, avant de se déverser en criant mon prénom.

Nos respirations étaient erratiques.

Il sortit doucement de mon rectum, arrêta le vibromasseur qu'il retira de mon vagin, et enleva le traversin sous mon ventre pour me permettre de m'allonger.

Dés l'instant où je fus dans cette position, je ressentis la fatigue écraser mon corps, et je m'endormis aussitôt, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de détacher la barre qui m'écartelait.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Je fus réveillée par des caresses sur mon ventre et des baisers dans le creux de mon cou.

-_**Mmmmh…. **_Gémis-je

-_**Ca va mon amour ?**_

-_**Oui, merveilleusement bien…**_

Je me retournais dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Il arborait un sourire satisfait.

-_**Tu as aimé ma petite mise en scène ?**_

-_**Oui, beaucoup, mais ceci dit tu aurais pu éviter de me foutre la trouille dans la ruelle.**_ Le sermonnais-je

-_**Mais c'est ça qui était bon !**_ Rigola t-il alors que je lui envoyais un petit coup sur la poitrine, feintant d'être vexée. _**Hey, mais c'est toi qui fantasmais de te faire sexuellement agresser par un étranger ténébreux et sexy !**_ Ce justifia t-il.

-_**ok, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois-ci, mais tu as de la chance que j'ai pris un pied d'enfer ! **_Son sourire s'agrandit.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Je répondis à son baiser, en lui offrant l'accès à ma bouche pour l'approfondir. Je gémis à ce contact qui m'avait tant manqué la nuit dernière.

Je m'éloignai légèrement de ses lèvres.

-_**Edward ?**_

-_**Mmh ?**_

-_**Tes parents rentrent quand ? **_

Il regarda sa montre

-_**Dans plus de 3h, pourquoi ?**_ Dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

-_**Hé bien, ça nous laisse largement le temps de faire un autre round !**_

Un sourire carnassier se répandit sur son visage, avant qu'il se jette sur mes lèvres.

**-FIN-**

* * *

_Euh, voilà..._

_Ya encore quelqu'un?_

_Bon, si vous avez résisté à ma perversité, vous pouvez tout suporter!_

_Vous allez même supporter de me laisser une petite review! Allez , un petit geste!_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, car j'ai dans l'idée d'en faire une fic, donc me laissez pas dans l'ignorance, et dites moi si vous avez envie de lire les aventures de ce jeune couple!_

_Merci_

_Robisous_


	2. Chapter 2

**Instant pub !**

Hello !

Bon, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée !

C'est juste un petit instant pub, car j'écris en ce moment une nouvelle fic, en partenariat avec my left, VIRGINIE067 !

Nous écrivons sous le pseudo de .left, et le nom de notre nouvelle fic est My love is over (vous pourrez la trouver dans mes favoris.)

**Voici un résumé** : Je dois me faire à l'idée de vivre sans mes amours maintenant, j'ai beaucoup pleuré, j'ai prié au nom de mon amour pour mes amours. Comment réussir à survivre malgré les épreuves ? Je ne suis sûre que d'une chose :

MY LOVE IS OVER !


End file.
